


Primal Instincts

by brunettachoppa687, TTICSY (phantomofthefandoms)



Series: The Things I Could Show You [11]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal, Could Be Considered Kinky, M/M, Sex, ghost powers during sex, possessive!Vlad, rating is for last chapter, still a couple months away from 18, technically Danny is underage, virgin!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettachoppa687/pseuds/brunettachoppa687, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthefandoms/pseuds/TTICSY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Vlad and Danny have a little spat, Danny thinks they need a weekend apart to clear their heads.  Vlad has other ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The E rating is for the final chapter of this fic, because there is sex. THERE. YOU HAVE BE WARNED.
> 
> Also, Vlad has control issues, the possessive a-hole...

Danny stared down at the computer in shock, face pale.  "Tucker, are...  are you sure about this?"

Tucker didn't look any more pleased than Danny did at his find, looking down at his laptop like it had betrayed him.  "I don't know anything man, but the facts..."  the brown-skinned boy sighed.  "They're all there..."

Sam shook her head, expression concerned but also in denial.  "We don't know anything, guys!  We don't know...  We don't know what it was like for him then, what he was going through..."

A beat of silence passed as the three of them continued to look at the condemning evidence on the computer screen.  It had been almost two years since Vlad had become Danny's teacher, and about six months since they had become something...  more.  It was now two months till Danny's eighteenth birthday, and Danny had been in such a good mood...  

Until now.

Tucker had come up to him that morning with a grave face and some old documents on his laptop; records of an uprising in crimes syncing perfectly with a rough timeline of Vlad’s career since his accident.  Dating back to the time he had first got out of the hospital, a spring of unexplained robberies sprung up around the area, just before Vlad Masters started making a name for himself in the business world.  Well...  unexplained unless you knew about ghosts.  These documents and articles weren’t just random.  They were about Vlad.  And while Danny could understand doing all you could in such hardship -- he really could! -- he just couldn't understand why Vlad never TOLD him...  

Danny frowned, pondering what he should do next.  Sam and Tucker watched him, both concerned and pensive.  

Sam bit her lip before speaking.  "Go talk to him.  Maybe… maybe he can explain?" she said hopefully.

After a moment, Danny nodded.  He turned to look at Tucker.  "Email me everything, please?” he asked.  “I don't... I don't want him to just brush over this.  I want him to explain everything to me...  He knows how I feel about crime and I...  I feel he owes me at least an explanation..."

Tucker nodded, wasting no time and sending Danny's contact all the information he had gathered.  

A few minutes later, they watched Danny leave the library, a noticeable tension between his shoulders.  Sam sighed.  "At least it's Friday... And it's a long weekend..."

Tucker nodded.  "I think they'll need it..."

 

*~*~*

 

Danny went through all the documents and articles Tucker had sent him, working himself up more and more.  Why hadn't Vlad talked to him about any of this?  Had he planned to keep it hidden forever?  

The younger halfa sighed, forcing himself to calm down.  //I'll give Vlad a chance to explain...  I just want to understand...//

Walking up the driveway to Vlad’s house, he rang the doorbell.  It was opened by a maid who knew him.  Then, Danny trudged into the library and let himself into Vlad's study, his tablet with the open documents tucked under his arm.  

Vlad didn’t notice him at first.  He had his head bent down over some files, glasses perched on his nose.  

Danny paused for a moment, uncertain, before finally approaching the desk; he hated interrupting him, but... he felt this was important.

"Vlad?” he piped up.  “Can I talk to you?"

Vlad glanced up, brows raised, then smiled when he saw who it was.  "Of course, Danny, you can always talk to me," he replied.  He pushed the documents to one side and folded his hands, giving the young man his attention.  "What is it?  You look troubled."

Danny bit his lip, chewing on the plush flesh for a moment, before he pulled out the tablet and handed it to Vlad.  On the screen were all the articles, files, and documents Tucker had pulled together.  He sighed as Vlad took it, not really looking forward to this conversation, but knowing it was needed.

"I was hoping...  Hoping you could explain this a bit to me?  And please, please don't deny anything, you know what I'm talking about..."  Danny asked softly.

Vlad accepted the tablet and looked over the documents, flicking through them... the strokes of his finger getting slower and slower as he realized what Danny was talking about.  

After pretending to read them a few times -- buying himself time to think -- the older man sighed, put down the tablet, and removed his reading glasses.

He looked at Danny.  "Badger, I won't lie to you," Vlad said evenly, tucking his glasses into his jacket pocket.  "Your suspicions are correct.  I did those things."

Danny sighed, running a shaky hand through his hair and closing his eyes for a moment.  It was one thing to suspect...  But to hear them be confirmed?  It...  It hurt...

"Can you...  Can you tell me why?"

Vlad pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger, trying to ward off the migraine of a conversation he realized was unavoidable.  "Danny...!" he started to snap.

Then, Vlad paused, and groaned to himself.  His dark blue eyes looked up at Danny.  "Danny, did I ever tell you I was a foster child?" Vlad asked, brows furrowed.  "I dropped out of the middle of my junior year in college and spent several years in the hospital.  I had GOTTEN a full ride scholarship just so I could get out of the foster system!  I had no parents or relatives to help me financially, I was disabled, I had no degree, no experience, and I was millions in debt.  I was young, but with my new ghost powers, I did what I felt I had to to get by.  And..."

Vlad stopped again -- he knew Danny wouldn't like this, not one bit.  "...And it was easy.  Easier than anything else,” he admitted.  “And I kept doing it, because money felt good and I wanted to be rich."‏

He drummed his fingers on his desk, looking away from the young man.  "Since then, I've paid my debt and then some with giving funding to the same banks I stole from," he said.  "And that was the end of it."

Danny had stiffened when Vlad admitted to liking what he did to a degree.  But again, he could understand that too, even if just a little bit.  He had struggled often with misusing his powers in school.  Like cheating, skipping, and fighting bullies.  So in a way, he understood.

What he didn't understand was why Vlad had NEVER TOLD HIM!

"I...  I can understand, in a sense.  And it's...  It's good to know that you tried to give back,  make amends..."

Danny shook his head with a soft sigh, brows furrowed.  "But why didn't you ever TELL me?  Were you...  Were you planning to NEVER tell me…?"

"Telling you about a past that no longer matters would be pointless and would only complicate your attitude towards me," Vlad replied reasonably, looking at his pupil.  "If I was still relying on burglaries to keep my checkbook in the black, I would have told you.  If you had ASKED me, 'Hey, Vlad, have you ever robbed a bank?' I would have told you.  But I've settled my debt to society, paid my own way since, and it doesn't change the Vlad Masters you know, Daniel.  It's not like I'm a different person because you found out.  I've been this way all along..."

"And I get that!  I do!"  Danny exclaimed, getting a little worked up.  "But you gotta understand where I'm coming from with this!  You didn't tell me something kinda important about your past, a SECRET!"

Danny flailed a little, breath coming out a little fast as he got more and more agitated.  "I thought that was rule number one with us?  Trust, no secrets!"

He shook his head, like he was having trouble grasping the situation.  "I've shared EVERYTHING about myself with you, EVERYTHING!  I thought you did the same..."

He suddenly deflated, looking a little upset.  "Did you...  Did you not tell me because you thought I would JUDGE you?” he asked.  “Be... Be ashamed or angry or something?  I--!"

"I didn't TELL you because it didn't MATTER," Vlad snapped, brows coming together and glaring at his pupil sharply.  "It was never a 'secret,' either!  If it was a secret I would have gone out of my way to hide it, and I don't DO that with you!  See REASON, Daniel."

"You know how I feel about this stuff!  About any crime in general!"  Danny snapped back, not appreciating his point of view being looked over.  "I would have rather heard all of this from you then from somewhere else!  You should have known that I would have understood!"

He slammed his hand on the desk, face flushed with anger and tears as he got more and more worked up.  "You know me!!  You should have known to tell me!  And you're telling me you didn't because it doesn't MATTER--?!"

Vlad twisted his face into a fake, cheery smile.  "Oh, all right!" he chirped mockingly.  "I'll tell you every single excruciating detail about my life from now on!  Which do you want to hear about first, what I had for a midnight snack when I was six or which SOCK I put on first every morning in MIDDLE SCHOOL?!"

He scowled.  "I didn't tell you because it didn't affect anything we've done together!" he repeated.  "You're the one making an enormous stinking mess out of this, badger!  Stop acting like a child."

//"Foolish, naive child.  Do you honestly think he sees you as anything MORE?"//

Danny took a step back, eyes wide, a flash of deep hurt visible in them for just a split second, before his face completely shut down.  He grabbed his tablet and turned on his heel, heading for the door.

"I'm going home."

Vlad huffed, rubbing his forehead.  "Fine..." he muttered.  "Go calm down and I'll see you for training tomorrow morning --"

"No."

“Excuse me?” Vlad demanded.

Danny paused at the door, but didn't turn back around to look at Vlad as he spoke.  "I'm taking the weekend off.  We've talked about having personal vacations at some point or another, and I'm invoking it now."

“Danny.”

He sighed, shoulders slumping.  "I think we just need a break from each other, some breathing room.  I need time to think and calm down, as you so KINDLY say.  So..."

“Danny!”

He opened the door and walked out.  "I'll see you after school on Tuesday,” he murmured.  “Have a good weekend... Vlad..."

"DANNY!"

The door quietly clicked shut behind him, sending the room into silence.

Vlad stood up in his chair, eyes glowing a furious red.  "DANIEL, YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!  DANIEL!" he yelled -- but the young man was already gone.

His fist clenched... and punched off a section of his desk.  SLAM!!

//Badger wants to play with my authority?! Talk himself into not wanting to be with me anymore because of some stupid mistake I made in the past?!// Vlad snarled internally.  //NOT WHILE I STILL BREATHE, BOY.//

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vlad is a possessive bastard...

Danny had spent the rest of the afternoon distracting himself from the issue.  He had done all his homework for the weekend, even what would have needed to be done two days into next week.  Once he wore himself out with that, he cooked dinner for his whole family, surprising a happy mom and even got a hug from his dad.  He had gotten pretty good at cooking lately. Jazz -- ever the intuitive one -- knew something was wrong, but Danny told her it was something he needed to figure out on his own.  After dinner, he got chat messages from Sam and Tucker, and gave them the basics of what happened.  They both agreed that a weekend away might be good for him, since clearly he had started to get upset earlier.  He was just getting ready for bed when he got a knock at the door.

"Sweetie?  It's mom!” came a muffled announcement through the door.  “Can I come in?"

Danny blinked, glancing up from a comic book.   "Uh, sure, come on in."

Maddie came in, the house phone tucked into her shoulder and a beaming smile on her face.  "I have some committee member on the phone!  They wanted to see if you were interested in going on a weekend trip to Cape Cod?  There's going to be an astronomy seminar, and they had a drop-out last minute!"

Danny's eyes widened.  "Seriously?  That sounds awesome!"

Maddie nodded, grinning.  "I thought you would like it!  Go ahead and get packed up, you leave in the morning!  Don't wanna miss the plane!"

Danny hopped up from the bed.  "Okay!  Thanks so much mom, I'll pack up now!  Tell them thank you for me!"

Danny rushed to his closet and pulled out a suitcase, stuffing it with all the clothes and supplies he would need for the weekend, just barely hearing his mom leaving the room and chatting on the phone.  This was perfect!  Just what he needed!  He could get away for the weekend, think with a clear head, and also distract himself during the day with space and stars!

His smile dropped a smidgen as he zipped up his bag.  Hopefully Vlad would be fine on his own this weekend...  Maybe he should ask Jazz to check on him while he was gone...

The young man plopped on his bed with a sigh, rubbing his face.  "I just need a little time away…” he tried to reassure himself.  “It will be good for both of us..."

He rolled over and fell into an uneasy sleep...

 

~*~*~

 

The next morning, Danny’s parents dropped him off at the airport, where a small plane was waiting for him to board.  He found it a bit odd that they would send a plane just for him but the -- oddly pale -- attendant informed him that they had been here anyway for the drop-out; shrugging but still in a good mood, Danny plopped down in a plush seat and looked out the window.  He yawned, tired from waking up so early...

About an hour into the flight, Danny was dead asleep, expecting the attendant to wake him up when they got there in another hour...

Six more hours passed, the plane heading due west towards the Rockies.

 

~*~

 

"Mmm..."

Danny groaned as he slowly woke up, rubbing his sore neck from sleeping in a chair.  He blinked sluggishly, before checking the time.  He smiled sleepily.  "Should be landing in Florida any moment now I guess..."

He turned, and pulled up the shade on his window, only to frown at the large pine trees he saw below.  "This...  This doesn't look like Florida..."

The intercom buzzed.  "This is your captain speaking!  If you look out the window to your right you will see the cold, bleak Colorado Rockies~!  No human life for miles in ANY direction in THIS area!"

Danny gasped.  "The Rockies?  What gives?!"

Just then, he felt the plane rock and shift.  Out the window, he saw the pilot BAILING OUT!  Danny ran for the cock pit, eyes wide in horror when he saw no one there and the plane slowly, but surely, about to crash.  He turned and ran back to his seat, pulled on his backpack, grabbed his suitcase, then transformed.  He fazed out of the plane and floated a bit away, watching in shock at the planes decent.  Suddenly, he saw the pilot next to him, floating down in a parachute.  

"Thank you for flying with us today!  Have a lovely weekend!"

Suddenly, to Danny's surprise, the pilot turned into a GHOST and flew back up to the plane!  The plane ceased its plummet, and flew away.  Danny continued to float there for a moment, too shocked to move.

"The HELL?!"

Danny had no idea what to think about this.  Obviously the school trip had been some kind of set up, but from who?  

//This is so weird...//

Slowly, Danny flew down and landed on the forest floor.  He had no idea where he was and he couldn't get any cell phone reception.  It wasn’t smart to just fly in any direction.  He needed to get a feel for the land, figure out where he was...

Maybe even find out who sent him here...

He remained in his ghost form, just in case he ran across trouble, and started a slow route through the woods.  He floated through the foliage for close to an hour, before stumbling into a clearing.  Danny stopped -- snow white boots finally touching the frosted dirt -- and blinked up at the manor style log cabin before him, completely lost for words at its scale.  This place actually looked a little familiar, like he had seen something similar before--

And then it hit him exactly whose cabin this was.

Danny started to back up. "Oh, no way--!"

ZAP!!

Danny yelped at the sudden shock, suddenly forced out of his ghost form and into his human one.  Another shock, and his bag fell to the ground, and he almost followed, before he was caught and picked up in a pair of strong arms.  His eyes slipped shut and he lost consciousness before he could figure out who caught him.

But he had a hunch...

 

~*~*~

 

Looking down at Danny passed out and slightly toasted on a plush red couch, Vlad started to wonder if maybe he went too far.  

He brushed the thought aside, huffing... then glanced at Danny again.  Still unconscious.  Vlad bit his lip, fist clenching -- and finally turned his back on the boy.  He acknowledged that his response had been rash, but...

//I don't want to lose him...// Vlad sighed to himself, rubbing his forehead.  //If he's alone, it's a small chance, but he might actually talk himself out of our training.  I want to be HERE for anything he wants to ask me... even if he's mad at me for kidnapping him, I'll deal with it as it comes...//‏

Suddenly, a groaning noise met his ears. Vlad glanced around, brows raised once more, and after a moment -- sat on the couch beside him.  //Here come the fireworks...//

"Mmnnnn...."

Danny rolled over, body complaining from the action, and moaned pathetically.  Slowly, he blinked his eyes open and looked around his surroundings.  Finally, his gaze landed on someone he had NOT wanted to see for awhile.

He really should have expected this.  Didn’t make him any less angry.

Danny glared up at his teacher, scowling darkly.  "You have control issues,” he snapped.  “You might want to talk to someone about that."

"Only concerning you, my boy," Vlad replied flatly, only half-joking.  "At least to this extent."

He looked down at Danny's hand.  "Badger... I understand you're upset with me not telling you about my old... misadventures," he said, reaching for it.  "But wouldn't it be better if I were here to answer any questions you might have in your head?"

Danny rolled his eyes and huffed, still pouting.  "Well, I'm kinda pissed at you for pulling this stunt in the first place!  I still feel I need some space to think, which is only fair!”  

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.  “... But I hate to admit, you have a point.”

Slowly, Danny sat up, feeling like he had severe jet lag.  He groaned, feeling fussy.  "Geez, what did you hit me with!  Ya big jerk..."

Vlad looked sheepishly at the ceiling.  "Well, I wasn't sure how you were going to react when you woke up, so... I used the Plasmius Maximus on you?" he replied.  Meeting Danny's angry glare, Vlad put up his hands to calm his pupil.  "Relax, it's only temporary!  You should have your powers back by midnight, but..."

He glanced down -- then cupped Danny's cheek gently.  "Would you consider staying the weekend?" he murmured.  

His thumb stroked over the young man's skin.  "We don't have to train, you'll still get your vacation time... and you would make me very happy if you stayed..."

Danny tried to glare angrily at Vlad for a few moments before sighing, glare melting into a pout as he pressed back into Vlad's hand gently.  "Well, when you ask me like that..."

The younger halfa sat there for a moment, looking to the side as he thought silently.  He really did believe they needed space from each other, at least for Danny to think.  But he admitted he would like the peace of mind knowing that Vlad was nearby if he needed him or wanted to talk to him.   And sadly, he found it oddly adorable that Vlad would go this far to ensure Danny wasn't far from his reach...

He might need to talk to Jazz about that, this strange dependency.  It didn’t sound healthy, but it felt… right.

Danny sighed softly, and scooted over on the couch to press into Vlad's side, laying his head on the mans shoulder, but refused to meet his eyes for the moment.  "Alright, I'll stay.  Could be nice to have a little vacation from the city..."

He pinched Vlad's side, none too gently, sending him an unamused look.  "I'm still angry at you though, jerk!” he muttered.  “Dragging me out to the middle of nowhere, making me jump from a plane!  I should make you sleep on the couch..."

Vlad smirked, wrapping an arm around Danny.  "Well, if you insist.  But there IS only one bed~"

Danny gave him a dirty look.  "Well, will you look at that!  I think I found your punishment for this whole mess!"

Danny stood up from the couch with a bounce, grabbed his bags that he saw nearby, and looked down at Vlad with a smirk.  "Tonight, YOU sleep on the couch,” he sassed his mentor.  “As for the rest of the weekend~"

He leaned down into Vlad's face like he was going to kiss him...

But stopped short with just a quarter inch between their lips.  "Well, we'll just have to wait and see if you can be a good boy~" Danny smiled, his slight blush giving him away.

He leaned back on his heels, expression still playful but a hint of seriousness in his eyes.  "Give me tonight, just to myself, and then we’ll see about enjoying the rest of the weekend together, deal?" he offered.

Internally, Vlad heaved a sigh of relief.  

On the outside, he touched Danny's hip and gave it a playful squeeze.  "That sounds perfect, badger~" he smiled.

The older halfa leaned back on the couch, watching his little badger walk down the hall to the bedroom.  Normally, he might be anxious that once Danny got his powers back, he would try to fly away -- but Vlad felt calm.  Daniel wouldn't leave him...

Stretching, Vlad fell back onto the sofa.  "This might be a good weekend after all!" he thought aloud to himself, and settled down for a nap.

 

~*~*~

 

Danny dropped his bags and the foot of the bed before falling face first onto the pillows.  The bed was pretty big, a king like the one he had had all those years ago in Wisconsin.  Vlad must have a thing for big beds...

//Oh, that's a nice thought… GAH! Focus, Danny!//

He scrubbed at his face before rolling into a pillow and giving off a little yell.  He was so frustrated at Vlad, and himself!  He just couldn't stay mad at the man!  And he SHOULD!  Vlad invaded his privacy with this stunt, literally kidnapped him!

And here he was thinking it was romantic...

Okay, for someone like Vlad, it kinda was.  Vlad had issues with control and possessiveness when it came to Danny; he didn't like being away from him for long periods of time, if at all.  When Danny had declared this weekend a vacation, he had actually expected Vlad to pull some kind of stunt in order to cut the weekend short.  Like come over for dinner at the Fenton’s place unannounced or something...

Yeah, he should have expected Vlad to go big or go home.

Danny sighed and rolled over, staring up at the ceiling.  If he was honest with himself, he wasn't that upset about Vlad's past anymore.  Vlad had been right, it really didn't matter now.  But Danny was still a little hurt that he had been too hard headed to see it from Danny's point of view.  

Well, relationships were all about communication right?  Maybe they could work on that this weekend.  That could be nice.

Danny smiled to himself, already starting to feel better.   //This weekend might be a really good thing after all~//‏

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But Danny still loves him~ Yes, their relationship MIGHT be a little unhealthy, but take into account they are the ONLY TWO OF THEIR KIND. It's bound to mess them up a little...


	3. Chapter Three

Danny had gotten a sandwich last night for a quick dinner, and after a small goodnight, had not seen Vlad for the rest of the day and night.  Now, it was morning.  Danny had taken care to shower and change into comfy jeans and t-shirt, before making his way to the kitchen, hoping to forage some breakfast.  He found Vlad there -- standing in front of the stove with a frying pan and something that smelled VERY good.  

To show the man that all was forgiven now -- and as thanks for respecting his wishes for privacy yesterday -- Danny came behind him and gave him a hug and quick kiss, a small smile on his lips.

"Good morning~!"

Vlad returned the kiss happily.  "Good morning to you, too, little badger~" he chuckled.

After Danny released him, he turned back to the frying sausage in his pan, moving it with the spatula.  This cabin was too far away from civilization for there to be any staff for it, but Vlad sometimes liked cooking for himself.  "How did you sleep last night?" the billionaire asked, flipping a fragrant, sizzling patty.

"Good, how about you?"

Danny hummed while rummaging in the fridge, figuring he could help with breakfast.  He pulled out some eggs, onions, bell peppers and cheddar cheese.  He moved to the counter and started cracking and scrambling the eggs together while he had a pan on the stove heating up.  He mixed the eggs in the pan with some chopped onions and peppers, a sort of scrambled omelet.  He added some cheese at the last minute before separating the meal onto two plates and taking them to the table to await the sausage.  

He once more moved to the fridge, contemplating the drinks there.  "Coffee, milk, or orange juice?"

"Coffee, please," Vlad replied, putting the finished sausage on the plate.

He put it on the table and set the silverware, and after a moment of watching Danny, went to grab a few apples and clumps of grapes.  He washed them, placed them in a bowl, and set it on the table too; by the time he was finished, he found a delicious-smelling omelet and a cup of black coffee at his place. Vlad smiled at Danny and sat.  "I slept surprisingly well, despite being on the couch," he teased.

Danny grinned cheekily back, taking a vicious bite out of his sausage without breaking eye contact with Vlad.  "Good."

Okay, so maybe he was still playing at having a grudge, but it was mostly out of amusement at this point.  He was over it now.  

The blue-eyed boy took a sip of juice before looking back up at Vlad in curiousity.  "So, did you have any plans for the day?” he asked.  “I mean, what can you do this far from civilization?"

Vlad took a bite of sausage, considering it.  "Well, to be honest, not much," he replied, cutting into his omelet.  "There's a long goat trail big enough for two people to walk, and there's a lake nearby.  It's too early in the year to ski, but maybe ice skating if we're creative."

His brows shot up as he tasted the omelet.  "Mm!" he exclaimed, taking another big bite.  "Daniel, you make an excellent omelet!"

Danny grinned into his plate, flushing shyly at the praise.  "Thanks.  I... I like cooking.  Mr. Lancer opened a Home Ec class last year and I took it for extra credit but...  turns out I like it and I'm pretty good at it.  I'm taking an advanced class now, Mr. Lancer is pretty impressed with my progress so far."

Danny chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.  "Mom and Dad love my cooking so much they ask me to cook dinner at least three times a week.  I don't mind, I enjoy it.  And Mom likes helping me plan new and exciting menus!"

“Nothing with ectoplasm in it, I assume.”

“Hahaha!  No, not THAT exciting.”

Danny went back to his meal for a bit, feeling a little silly.  He got teased a lot at school for liking to cook, but he really did enjoy it, so most of the teasing didn't bother him.  

Well, except when Paulina and Dash went at it, they had more... creative, things to say...

Vlad raised his brows at Danny's expression.  "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Danny shrugged.  "No, not really.  Just..."

He sighed, looking up to meet Vlad's eyes with a half hearted grin.  "Kids can be cruel when they want to, you know?  I get teased sometimes, for cooking, at school.  It usually doesn't bother me, I'm not usually teased that often.  For once Mr. Lancer defends me.  We bonded a bit over Home Ec, ‘cause he cooks for himself.  But um...  There as these two students..."

Danny huffed, shaking his head.  "Sorry, it's stupid..."

"Oh..."

Vlad's expression grew sad and sympathetic.  "I see," he replied, picking up another slice of egg and pepper.  "I would ask if there's anything I could do to help, but I understand what you're going through..."

Danny laughed.  "Well, to be honest, some of their comments were more hurtful before I came to realize they were kinda TRUE."

At Vlad's expression, Danny laughed again.  "No, seriously!  They clearly came up with this as the most hurtful thing they could think of, but now?  Yeah, it's really not."

He grinned.  "You want to know what they said?"

Vlad snorted lightly.  "If you want to tell me."

Danny grinned, leaning against the table towards Vlad.  "They said, 'You'll make your husband very happy one day.’"

He chuckled, ducking his head a little shyly as he returned to his food.  "Well, I'll just have to wait and see how true that comment becomes, huh?"

Vlad blinked, blushing slightly.  "Yes!  Well.  Ah..." he stammered, looking everywhere but at Danny -- then glancing shyly sidelong at him and filling his mouth with omelet to avoid answering.

Danny giggled under his breath, finding his reaction kinda cute.  He finished up his breakfast and pushed his plate aside, looking up at Vlad from under his lashes.  "So um... Maybe I could cook dinner tonight?  If you would like that, I mean..."

Vlad nodded immediately.  "Yes.  Yes, I would," he told this breakfast, and took a drink of his coffee.  Downing the last of it, he put down his mug, put his hands in his lap...

Then glanced at Danny.  

Big blue eyes looked back at him, over a tiny, shy smile.

//Damn that boy...// Vlad thought to himself, growling internally.‏

He hesitated for a few more moments, then finally sighed and smiled at Danny.  "Once everything is cleaned up, do you want to go for a fly?" he asked hopefully.

Danny perked up, smiling happily.  "Yeah, that sounds great!  Let me just grab my hoodie!"

He hopped up and took his dishes to the sink, rinsing them and putting them in the dishwasher before running off to the bedroom in excitement.  Five minutes later, he came back out fully transformed and with a jade green hoodie on.  He did a little twirl, showing the hoodie off to Vlad.  On the back was a big black decal of a D, matching the white one he bore on his chest.

"Do you like it?” Danny asked, smiling happily.  “Jazz got it cause she said it matched my eyes! Sam and Tucker printed the decal on the back."

Vlad Plasmius stood at the entranceway, waiting.  He stroked his van dyke, smiling when Danny twirled for him.  It wasn't exactly his taste, honestly, but...  

"I do!" he replied, also honestly.  "Although you make anything look good, badger.”

Vlad smirked.  “I think it's cheating~"

Dressed in a long white, button-down coat that broadened his shoulders, the ghost held his hand out for Danny -- and together, they turned intangible and flew from the cabin.  High, high above the Rockies they flew, where the air was so cold frost formed on the tips of their hair, chilling and incredibly refreshing.  The clouds were pale and wispy over a cornflower-blue sky, and the supposedly bleak landscape of the Rockies choked with tall, majestic pine trees and permafrost on the highest ledges.  Sunlight glittered off the snow and ice, like it had rained liquid crystal in the night.

Danny looked on with wide green eyes, practically beaming from the sight.  "It's so beautiful..."

Vlad glided over to join Danny in his air current.  "Some people don't like the Rockies, but personally, it's one of my most favorite places in the world..." he mused fondly, gazing down at the pine trees.  "I'm glad you like it too~"

He looked over at the younger halfa, whose cheeks were whipped pale green with the biting wind, but his glowing eyes shining with admiration.  Vlad's lips curved up at the sight -- then reminded himself.  

They weren't just here to sightsee.

"I brought you here for several reasons -- to get away, to keep us isolated -- but most of all, so I could tell you about my past without having to think about anyone overhearing," Vlad informed Danny, his voice sober over the wind.  "As much as I hate to admit it, you were right.  This whole fight started because you don't know very much about me!  I intend to remedy that."

Vlad soared down towards the trees.  After a moment, Danny followed him -- their dark ghost tails sweeping frost off branches as the older halfa landed in a small clearing surrounded by brush, where Vlad transformed back to his human form, shivered in his turned-black coat, and sat on a log.

"So..." he said.  "Ask away."


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny finally gets a few answer~

Danny hesitated a second, before transforming back himself -- hoodie lightening to a soft blue and the decal to white -- and joining Vlad.  He sat cross legged on the log, thinking for a moment.

Finally, he looked up at Vlad from under his lashes, face somber. "What did you want to do, before the accident?  Before the hospital and...  And everything."

Vlad thought about it for a minute, eyes wandering as he cast his mind back to the past; something he rarely did nowadays.  "That certainly takes me back..." he smiled nostalgically.

He gazed up into the sky.  "Well, ever since high school I was always interested in business and politics," he told Danny.  "At one point I wanted to be a lawyer, then President, then an entrepreneur -- when my goals became more realistic in college.  I was on the debate team!  Chess club, too."

Danny smiled, pleased.  "So, in the end, you still got to do what you wanted.  I'm glad!"

He cast his gaze away for a moment, contemplating his next question.  This was something he had actually been thinking about for a while, but had not known how to word it, he bit his bottom lip, debating, before finally asking his question.

"I... I know the accident was my dad’s fault.  Trust me, I got the picture from the basics I gathered from you and my folks...  But um...  Ugh, this is hard..."

Danny turned to look at Vlad, face non judging, full of understanding.  "You were mad at dad back then, weren't you?  I know I was... When the portal they made did this to me… but they weren't your family, he was just a friend from college...  

“Was there a time, that you wanted revenge?  For what he did?"

For a moment, something dark flashed in Vlad's eyes.

Danny raised his hands, placating.  "I'm not being accusing or anything!” he scrambled to say.  “I mean, I even felt like that in the beginning, wouldn't talk to my parents for nearly two weeks..."

Vlad’s eyes -- wide with a harsh, angry light -- zeroed in on Danny…

Then, he slumped… old fury dissolved into sheer weariness.  "...Yes, Daniel, I did.  I wanted revenge,” he said, eyes cast to the frosted dirt. “I wanted to do terrible things... not just NOT TALK to your father.  But... my situation was different than yours. Your accident was more of a happenstance, as I understand it.  A simple mislaid plug, and you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."‏

Vlad rubbed the back of his neck.  "Before you can understand MY situation, you have to understand -- Jack was one of my best friends.  So was your mother.  Maddie introduced me to Jack, and in a way, he grew on me like a fungus, haha..."

He smiled halfheartedly over at Danny.  "I joined the Paranormal Sciences Club BECAUSE of them, and frankly, I was happy to have friends even if I was now counted among the ranks of the "insane ghost freaks" of the university.  I didn't even believe in ghosts, if you'd believe it.”

Vlad laughed, bittersweet at the nostalgia.  “Anyway, we did everything together…” he murmured.  “Three amigos.”

Vlad leaned back against the bark, looking at the sky.  "But, then, Jack tells us about this idea he has about a portal to the ghost dimension... and everything just went downhill from there.  ‏Your mother started really liking your father during that project, and I had been harboring feelings for HER for even longer, so I grew jealous.  I tried not to be.  I really tried, but..."‏

His sigh dissolved into mist in the air.  "It wasn't just me in the wrong place at the wrong time.  Jack made a disastrous miscalculation with the prototype.  Your mother tried to tell him that, but he just ignored her and threw the switch, and..."

Danny was horrified.  This...  This WAS worse than what he had gone through.  And he can't deny that it hurt to hear Vlad HAD wanted revenge on his father for what happened...  

But he understood.  He really did, he couldn't blame Vlad for being angry, for being spiteful, hurt.  

He was thankful that Vlad was seemingly past that, having found his place in life and the blessing within the curse...

"I'm so sorry, Vlad..."  Danny reached over and laid his hand on top of Vlad's, giving him a sad smile.  "I want you to know I understand, ok?  I do.  I don't hold any of those feelings you had against you, I really don't."

He frowned a bit, slightly confused and smidgen weirded out.  "So um... you liked my mom back then, huh?"

Vlad raised an eyebrow.  "Everyone has their old crushes, badger," he teased.  "I'm sure YOU do.”

Before Danny could defend himself, he raised a hand, waving the comment aside, and answered the question. "Yes, I did,” he confessed.  “I liked your mother more than it's proper to admit.  I almost wish you could have seen her back then.  She was razor sharp, powerful, and could be as cold or as warm as she wanted to be.  She was beautiful.  Sharper than a samurai sword.  Untamable as fire."‏

Vlads brows furrowed.  "Not to say that she isn't any more!” he rushed to say.  “She still is a lovely, intelligent woman but…”

He groaned and rubbed his forehead.  “If I am going to be completely open with you, Daniel, that's another reason why I resented your father. After I got out of the hospital and found out they'd married, of course I was jealous, resentful.  While I had been dying of an unknown disease, my two best friends had been on their honeymoon.  In my mind, it felt like they had deserted me.  But on top of that, he had... SOFTENED her in the strangest way.  Maddie wasn't the same.  A ghost of her former self, if you'll forgive the pun."‏

The man tucked his hands in his pockets.  "It made me flounder for something to fan the flames, to keep hating, you know.  They were married and having a family, and I was a half-ghost invalid drowning in debt that HE was responsible for..."

A little bit of life seemed to drain out of Vlad.  "However, once I had the money I needed, got used to my powers, and was making my way in the world, the flames completely died out.  I just… stopped caring about both of them somewhere along the way…”

Danny felt lost for a moment, unsure what to say.  He honestly felt bad for the three younger people that had been his parents and Vlad.  That whole situation sucked and Danny knew there was nothing he could say to make anything better...

He looked down at the ground, watching a squirrel dart around.  He was lost in thought for a long moment before he spoke again.  

"I'm sorry...  I'm sorry for what they put you through but...  but I'm glad, in the most twisted of ways and again I'm sorry!  I just..."

The young man finally looked up at Vlad with brimming, bright blue eyes -- begging him to understand.  "If it hadn't happened...  I don't think we would be here today…” he whispered hoarsely.  “I don't think... I don't think we would have what we DO have..."

Danny flushed and ducked his head, feeling ashamed for these thoughts.  "I... In the end, I'm just glad I met you, I guess...  Even more so for what we are now."

Vlad gazed at him lovingly.  “I know, badger, I know…”

The younger halfa blushed harder and played with the zipper on his hoodie, not meeting Vlad's gaze.  Another question had occurred to him.  But his cheeks were flushed red and he was shy and embarrassed...

"W-When did you know...  How you felt for me…?" Danny asked the ground.

Two spots of color flared high on Vlad's cheekbones, his eyes going round.  "Oh!  Haha, we're going into THAT now, are we...?" he chuckled nervously.

The older man scratched his head for a few moments... then glanced up anxiously at Danny.  "Do you promise you won't, ah, 'freak out?'"

Danny smiled slightly.  "I should be asking that, seeing as I might be needing to answer my own question later..."

He glanced up, cheeks flushing even deeper as he gave Vlad a sweet smile.  "I won't freak out, promise."

Vlad coughed.  "Very well then..."

He fiddled with a few fallen needles for a second.  "It was... well, it's difficult to say when 'want' became 'need'..." he admitted with a little difficulty.  "Or when 'like' became 'love.'  But I have WANTED you in... THAT way ever since the morning after we found out each other's identities...  My hand was on your back, and it all crashed down on me at once that..."

The older halfa fell silent.

Danny's eyes went wide and he ducked his head, face glowing scarlet.  He had the goofiest smile on his face and he was biting his lip, trying to hide it.  He played with a strand of his hair, stuttering a bit before he could finally speak.

"I... I realized I really liked you around the time you moved into town, moved for ME...  But um, afterwards, I realized I liked you sooner than that..."

He glanced up at Vlad from the corner of his eyes, smiling bashfully.  "It was um... When you were fighting Skulker for me...  Called me YOURS...  I was so happy and I just...  I wanted that..."

Danny glanced back down, shoulders hunched.  "To be yours..."

Vlad gazed longingly at the younger halfa, taking in the words that had just been spoken to him.  Those were words he thought he'd never hear...

He smiled softly and beckoned, patting his lap.  "Come here, Danny..."

Danny didn't hesitate.  Still flushing pink, he stood from the log and moved to sit sideways in Vlad's lap, shivering slightly when the larger mans warmth permeated through his hoodie and into his chilled skin.  He looked up at Vlad, marveling a bit at the size difference, loving the fact Vlad was bigger then him, stronger.  It made him feel safe.

He gave Vlad a sweet smile when he saw the man looking back down at him, the apples of his cheeks blazing even hotter...

Vlad gently touched the young man's chin, guiding their mouths together in a cloud of warm mist.  Immediately, he brushed Danny's bottom lip with his tongue and entered.  Their jaws worked like a well-used, well-oiled machine, two cogs finally matched up -- meant and designed for one another's pace, intensity, and warmth.  Kissing in the cold was something new; the heat they generated only made the contact even more addictive.  

Vlad pulled back for air... but then came back for more.  A third time.  A fourth time.  Gripping Danny's hips, he positioned him so the younger halfa was straddling him.  Kissing was much better at this angle...

Danny gasped at the change in position, moaning in appreciation.  He wrapped his arms around Vlad's neck and pressed close to his front.  He kissed back as best he could, using all the skill he had learned from kissing Vlad for months now; he was still pretty inexperienced compared to Vlad, but he was learning and learning quickly.  He angled his head just so, giving Vlad easy access to the inside of his mouth and throat, moaning in encouragement at his advances.

He tangled his fingers in Vlad's hair, tugging on the strands a little with a whine when Vlad did something with his tongue against his own.  He squirmed a little, trying to press even closer, cheeks heated with want.

Their groins brushed together.  Danny felt Vlad grip his hips, and for a split second, he was so sure the man was going to push him away...

Then, Vlad pulled them DOWN.

Something blunt and hard burrowed into the fork of Danny's legs, soundly blocked by their clothes but its heat far too evident to be anything else.  Vlad broke his mouth away from his pupil's -- both panting heavily as he rolled his pelvis -- grinding slowly and torturously.  "When is your birthday, again...?" he breathed, squeezing Danny's hips.

Danny panted heavily, head tilting back as a soft cry of pleasure left his throat.  A little grin spread across his face.

"Eight weeks, three days, fourteen hours and twenty seven minutes..."

He rolled his pelvis back to meet Vlad's, the sudden collision making a loud moan spill from his throat, lust clouding his eyes and making his movements clumsy and a little frantic.  His head fell forward to press against Vlad's, his blue eyes dark with want meeting his.

"And it can't come soon enough..."

Vlad panted up at Danny, their frosted breath mingling between each other's gaping mouths as he continued to pull the young man's hips down harder, grinding even tighter into that promising, clinging, pulsing body...

His self-control had been weakening for two years since he had met Daniel.  Too many nights, too many times saying his name to the showerhead… and finally, he felt something give.

Finally, Vlad felt it crack and crumble completely away on the wind.

"Close enough...!" he breathed.

Danny's eyes widened in shock, completely flabbergasted.  "Wh-what??"

The ghost boy’s head snapped back with a loud squeal as the next grind was so forceful it nearly threw him off Vlad's lap, eyes rolling back in bliss.  Vlad transformed, hissing breathlessly in Danny's ear.  

"CLOSE…! ENOUGH...!" Plasmius snarled.

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX. THIS CHAPTER IS SEX. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

With a blast of icy wind, they were high in the sky.  A flight that took them minutes before now took Vlad seconds -- turning intangible and sinking straight through the cabin roof to the bedroom.  The bed was unmade, and his suitcase was open, and the room smelled like Danny.  Perfect. The older halfa placed Danny on the bed, fingers fumbling at the hoodie before he managed to grab hold of the zipper, pull it down, and strip off the garment -- never stopping his hungry kisses.

Danny's breath was knocked out of him for a split second when he landed on the bed.  He was dazed for a moment, and only seemed to come back to himself when he felt the hoodie get pulled away from his body.  

He gasped into the kisses, reaching up to touch Vlad as much as he could.  //This is it, this is happening!  It's finally happening!//

Danny surged up, trying to kiss back as deeply and as hungrily as Vlad was, gasps and moans of desire spilling past his lips.  He yelped when his shirt was practically ripped from his body, wide blue eyes, pupils dilated with lust, looking up at Vlad.  

His whole body trembled when he saw the hungry look there, erection giving a hearty twitch in his pants.

"V-Vlad...!"

Vlad attacked Danny, mouths smacking back together in a ravenous clash of teeth and tongue.  He bore down on the younger man, pressing him into the sheets as his fingers frantically worked at the buttons on his coat.  Two years of waiting, and it was FINALLY TIME!  All those fantasies... all that time, repressing himself, keeping himself under control, all of it was coming back to the forefront of Vlad's mind like an avalanche.  His cock grew even larger at the REAL sight below him, Danny gasping and squirming and saying HIS name...!

"Little BADGER~" Vlad Plasmius growled, his mouth twisting into a wide smirk.  He yanked off his coat, pulled off his shirt, tilted Danny's head back and pressed his tongue flush against his before DIVING back in.

Danny wiggled on the bed, trying so hard to press back against Vlad, to try and return his feverish kisses and help him remove his clothes.  But he was so overwhelmed, pleasure mounting and coursing through him like a freight train!  

He worried, if they didn't move any further soon, Danny was going to come in his pants!  Scratch that, he KNEW he would!  

He tried to pull back and voice this to Vlad, but only managed to get dragged into another mind numbing kiss.  His eyes slipped shut and he panted into Vlad's mouth, whines swallowed.  He had to DO something!

And that's when his body reacted in the most embarrassing way to date.  

He went invisible, and phased right out of the rest of his clothes.  His jeans and boxers tumbled off the side of the bed due to his sudden flailing of surprise.  Danny squeaked, hand coming up to his face in shock.

He was now completely naked underneath Vlad, and still invisible due to mortification.

"Oh gosh...  I... didn't exactly mean to do that..."

Vlad paused for a second -- staring down at the empty space where Danny's voice was coming from.

Then, a wicked grin spread over his face... and he did the same.  Vlad vanished from view, his pants and briefs fell from his body, and from Danny's point of view, an invisible force kicked the unwanted clothes from off the bed.

"In that case, neither did I..." came a deep, whispering purr.

Vlad's hand explored the solid, but unseen body beneath him... memorizing every inch of skin his invisible fingers touched, slowly making it down to the young man's groin.  He gripped the hot, trembling shaft, squeezing it lightly.  

“AH...?!” came the sudden gasp.

"But it's a little more interesting this way, isn't it...?" Vlad murmured into Danny's open, panting mouth.  

He had found it by sound.

"AH!  Ahhhnnnn...!!  V-VLAD!  Slow d... mm..."

Danny cried out as he was gripped and stroked, the pleasure doubling as he simply FELT it instead of SEEING it.  His eyes rolled back in bliss, a gasp escaping him as he felt Vlad's hot breath against his mouth.  He trembled on the bed, hands coming up to grip Vlad's shoulders to stabilize himself.  He blinked up when his hands landed on hot skin, but saw nothing.

That... That bothered him actually.  He wanted to SEE Vlad...

Well, he could fix half the problem, he figured.  Danny closed his eyes and concentrated, willing his powers to obey him...

Between one second and the next, he was visible again, his naked body on display for Vlad to see.  He flushed hotly when he realized Vlad could see EVERYTHING now.  

The hand on his shaft TIGHTENED. Danny bit his knuckle, trying not to cry out.  “Nn--!” he whimpered.  “Gentle…”

"...Danny..."

Vlad returned to the visible spectrum -- even with his sure grip around Danny's manhood and his long white hair loose, tumbling around his shoulders -- his eyes were wide and face was flushed at the sight of the young man under him. // When did he transform back?// Danny thought through the haze.  //Oh god, I don’t know…//

Yeah, he really wasn’t going to make it.

Vlad stroked Danny gently a few times... backing down on the ferocity of his attack.  His moves were gentle now, passionate.  "Danny..." he repeated quietly, again and again, lowering his mouth to pepper his pupil's throat, collarbones, and chest with soft nips and kisses.

Danny sighed into the tender touches, practically purring from the gentle affection.  He moved his hands from the man’s shoulder in order to wrap his arms around Vlad's neck.  His body moved with the older halfa’s touches, and he gazed up at him with half lidded eyes.

"Vlad..."

"I'm sorry to say..." Vlad panted between kisses, "that I wasn't expecting any of this to happen this weekend.  I wanted... to wait... but... you just made that IMPOSSIBLE... so... I have to ask you something..."

He raised his head, dark, lustful eyes directed up at Danny.  "Do you know what 'rimming' is...?"

Danny's eyes went wide, almost completely swallowed black by his pupils.  The words, and very breath, got choked up in his throat and only a high pitched squeak made it passed his lips.

The little virgin’s reaction spoke volumes.

Internally, Vlad sighed in relief, and resumed his way down between Danny's legs, gripping the young man's thighs and raising them.  He was glad he didn't have to explain that.  "Good..."

Lick~

"AH...  AHH!"

Danny's eyes squeezed shut as he felt a hot, soft wetness press against his entrance.  His legs kicked out a bit and his thighs trembled in Vlad's hold.  His back arched a bit, body shaking.  This was completely new territory for him, pleasure like he had only imagined coursing through his veins.

His hands came down to tangle in Vlad's hair, pushing on his head with every lick, accompanied by a soft gasp or cry.

"V-V-VLAD!!"

Shit, he wasn't sure he could last through this...

He bit his bottom lip so hard, a spot of blood appeared.  He wanted to make it to the end, to last.  He didn't want to come so soon, like the virgin he was!  His mouth flew open with a moan at the next hard, slow lick.

Yeah, he really wasn't going to make it...

Toned, taut muscles fluttering and clenching around his tongue, Vlad used both touch and taste to work Danny open, saliva slicking up the process as he fingered the tight hole he had been faced with.  He hated to admit it too, but, he was ashamedly close to climax before he was even done preparing the young man; it had been two very long years, and almost fifteen since the last time he'd had even the slightest attraction to someone.  It was torture, but Vlad took his time stretching Danny open.  He had to do this right...

Finally, three, saliva-soaked fingers had finished their task -- and pulled out of Danny.

His cock dripping with precum, Vlad positioned himself at his pupil's entrance.  "Ready...?" he gasped, hair tousled and face red with arousal.

Danny nodded shakily, tears of pleasure and frustration leaking from his eyes and sliding down his pink cheeks.  His legs came to wrap around Vlad's hips, a tremble running through his body when he felt that large, hot erection press against his spasming hole.  

"Y-yeah...  Just um..."  His eyes darted away shyly.  "If..  If I come..."

A pause, before he looked back at Vlad, green eyes dark and pupils blown.

"Don't stop..."

Vlad nodded sharply, his fingers cradling Danny's neck, then breathed out, bracing himself...

And he slowly, arduously, pushed in.

The younger halfa's entrance closed hard around the head, shaking and clenching and trying to swallow him deeper.  Vlad bit back a swear that would completely ruin the mood, his fingers trembling and gripping Danny hard enough to bruise, and moaned harshly as he pushed deeper... and deeper... The hot flesh pulsed around him, pulling him almost desperately into Danny's core.  

"Haaah... ahh...!" Vlad gasped.  His balls finally touched the cleft of Danny's ass.  He was all in.

Danny's mouth had fallen open in a silent scream, eyes wide and staring blindly up at the ceiling.  The sensation of the harsh glide of that THICK shaft, sinking deeper and deeper into him, had him choking on air.  Pleasure and pain blended into a heady mix in his fogged up mind, making his own erection twitch and spit precum onto his quivering stomach.

"AH!  VLAD!!"

The moment Vlad was balls deep inside him, Danny swallowed his tongue before howling his release.  His cum shot out and painted his stomach, leaving him whining and shaking in pleasure.  He was so overwhelmed, delirious with it, as his insides clenched and spasmed around Vlad's cock, trying to drive the man deeper or simply milk him dry...

Danny blinked up at Vlad dazedly as he came down from his high, eyes alternating between baby blue and glowing jade green.  His teenage erection only flagged slightly, still partially hard and on the road to completely recovering as pleasure still sang through his veins.

"V-Vlad...  AH... Mnnn...."

Vlad couldn't look at him.  He had FELT his powerful orgasm clenching, sucking him in...

Oh, butter biscuits, this really WASN'T going to take long...!

He thrust shallowly.  Smack!

Danny's head flew back with a loud gasp, hands coming up to scrabble at Vlad's shoulders.  "AH V-Vlad!  Oh... MMMNN...!"

Fueled by the long, drawn-out moans, Vlad thrust once more, with a bit more strength this time -- then a second, then a third -- and kept going, picking up the pace until they were gasping and groaning in synch with one another.  It was just like their kisses, their combat lessons, their banter, their very identities; each responding to the other like they were the puzzle piece that had always been missing.  The older halfa felt himself tipping over the edge.  

"Danny... DANNY!  AH!!"

BANG!

His climax arrived in a harsh jerk of his hips, accidentally bouncing Danny’s skull against the headboard (when had they gotten up there...?) and spurting into him.  Vlad allowed himself to fall down on his elbows, fingers in Danny's hair as he fought to catch his breath.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...!  Are you okay?!" he panted.  "Is your head all right?"

Danny was panting just as heavily for breath, his whole body shaking from the experience.  He gulped loudly before finding his voice.  "Wrong HAH!  W-wrong head to... to worry a-about..."

He bit his lip, cutting off a moan as he took one of Vlad's hands and held it to his still aching erection.  It had returned with a vengeance while Vlad had been penetrating him, and he was dying for release.

"Pl-please... AH!"

Vlad swallowed, catching his breath, put his hands on the younger halfa's hips, and lowered his head to the smaller, trembling cock.  His tongue licked the top and then took it all at once, swallowing around the hot, hard flesh.  His powerful grip kept the young man's hips from bucking; he lowered his head up and down, doing all he knew how to do in this situation.  

Through the post-coital haze, all that registered is that it tasted like Danny.  That was all that mattered...

Danny came barely a minute later, crying out Vlad's name as he orgasmed for the second time that day.  He fell against the bed, body quivering and shaking with the aftershocks.  He moaned weakly as Vlad pulled away from his tender shaft, hands reaching out to take hold of the older man and bring him down to press against his body.  

His eyes were still a little fogged up with his tears of bliss, but he managed to meet Vlad's gaze.  He smiled weakly, cheeks pink and body glistening with sweat.  He reached up, placing a hand on the man’s cheek.

"I... I love... You..."

A dazed Vlad swallowed, wiping his mouth, and reached up, re-entering Danny and kissing him intently on the lips -- not as much a kiss as a soft graze of his teeth over lips.  This had been a fix twenty years in the making.  He was tired... and he felt blessed.

"I love you, too..." Vlad breathed.  

For a few minutes, they just stayed like that, catching their breath.  Vlad -- surprisingly -- was the first one to recover his humor.  He rolled over, lay down on his back so Danny was perched on top, and chuckled under his breath, muscular chest starting to slow its heaving.  "Well!  Not bad for an old man, huh...?" he grinned, a bit pompous as he tucked his arms behind his head.

Danny moaned weakly from the motion, lying limply on Vlad's chest.  He squirmed a bit, enjoying the feel of Vlad still inside him.  He blushed from the thought alone.  He really couldn't do more then prop his chin up on Vlad's chest and punch at his arm, weaker than a kitten at the moment.  He glared half heartedly.

"Old man, my ass...  Like, LITERALLY, my ass..."

He laughed a little, before he eyed Vlad suspiciously.  "I understand it's been a while for you...  Hence the cumming like a virgin teenager without being the v-virgin teenager...  But..."  

His eyes narrowed; he just had this weird HUNCH...  

"Were you holding back?" Danny demanded.

Vlad rolled them over again, plopping Danny on his side.  "Sleep," he ordered, closing his eyes and choosing to ignore that question.  "Remember, you offered to make dinner tonight..."

There were a few minutes of silence...

Finally, Vlad opened one eye.

Danny simply pouted at him, blue eyes hazy from being sleepy, but absolutely refusing to fall asleep yet.  When he saw Vlad looking back at him, he pouted all the harder, directing it right at him.

Vlad looked like a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar for half a second... then he smirked and patted Danny's cheek.  "This won't be our last time, baby badger~" he murmured.  "I'm sure you'll get to find out, yes?"

Danny huffed, before smiling softly.  He snuggled closer to Vlad, nuzzling a bit, as he settled for sleep.  "Alright..."

His eyes slipped shut and soft sigh left his lips.  "Love you... jerk."

Then he drifted off to sleep.

Vlad let out a private little sigh of relief.  That had been amazing... and THAT had been CLOSE.


End file.
